The Marauders: the truth behind the lies
by HogwartsProudHufflepuff
Summary: Sirius Black is in Prison, Peter Pettigrew is assumed dead and Remus Lupin has retreated inside himself. But all is not how it seems. Before the Boy who lived. We will relive the tale of the Mischeivious Marauders and their time at Hogwarts. The first few years will just be a summery and a few key parts. Last few will be longer. Might go into Harrys timeline. Eventually.
1. What comes to pass

Peter Pettigrew was all alone.

Once he had his friends, his friends who would die for him, his friends who had trusted him.

Now they were gone.

Two dead, one Arrested for **His **murder and one who would've had his whole world turned upside down by the horrible news. Poor Remus would be devistated. Peter knew, he had lots of experience.

According to the ministry, Sirius Black was to be sentenced to life in Askaban for the murder of fellow wizard **Peter Pettigrew, **along with 13 muggles. He was also known guilty of giving the Potters location over to Voldermort... He had stopped reading there, unable to carry on. Instead he curled up in his cadge and tried to sleep, but with guilt pressing you deep into the ground, sleep does not come easily...

Remus Lupin was a mess. He was in disbelief. There had been a spy, everyone knew that. But the Secret Keeper was supposed to be the most trustworthy! Sirius. Sirius was chosen because he loved his friends above all else. The fact that he had given James, Lily and Harry to Voldemort, Remus just couldn't process it. Only two days ago they had been having dinner together, with some other friends of course.

It had been nice, they'd cracked jokes, they'd caught up. All of them had been nervous, it was obvious. No-one except the spy knew who he/she was. Admittedly, Pete had seemed even more nervous than usual, Remus had dismissed it because Peter was always nervous. He had every right to be, after what happend during their time at school... But what if Peter had guessed or learnt that Sirius was they spy?

The two had exchanged allot of looks that evening and when they got home Sirius still wouldn't tell Remus what it was about, they'd just gone to bed. Why didn't Pete' tell Remus that night? They could've gone after Sirius together! Oh, but Peter wouldn't know that! He would just think that Remus would be mad at him for suggesting that Sirius was the Spy

So many questions, so few answers. With the full moon coming up, Remus couldn't cope with all the stress. He curled up on the sofa, breathing in the last traces of Sirius from the blanket, and closed his eyes. He felt more alone than he had ever been in his whole life.

Sirius Black was angry. He couldn't believe it. Peter was the person he thought least likely to give information. He had convinced James to switch Secret Keeper to Peter because he was the least obvious option to the Death Eaters. But then this happens!

First, Peter gives the location of their friends house to Voldemort, condemning them to death. Then, he has the nerve to pretend to be happy to see Sirius. Next, he acts like he is shocked and hurt that Sirius believes that he is the spy. Lastly, he blocks Sirius' spell so that it rebounds around the whole street, escaping as a rat to frame Sirius for not only his murder, but Lily, James and thirteen muggles as well.

_But Sirius is innocent and as he sits in his cell, as Remus dwells on the loss of his closest friends, as Peter drowns in guilt, self-loathing, hurt and the never ending 'what if's'. The boy who lived is starting his first journey. His journey to becoming the Chosen one, the saviour of the Wizarding world. But before his story, his life even begins, there is another one. One that shapes and over-lapps his. This is the story you will hear: The story behind the Mighty Marauders._


	2. Friendships

**Sirius** sat down in the empty compartment at the end of the train, lent his head on the cold glass and sighed. His journey to the station had been a nightmare. Regulus has grabbed his hand as they left the house and hadn't let go until they were on the platform, no matter the looks their parents gave him. He hoped that he wouldn't get told of, not when Sirius wasn't there to protect him.

**James **hugged his parents goodbye and got on the train. They had arrived fashionably late (a potter tradition) and there were hardly any compartments left. He skirted round a few with people he recognised from his parents warnings, such as Barry Crouch Jr. By the time he got to the end of the train, his tired brain couldn't fully function anymore. He entered the last compartment to find a solitary boy with shoulder length, black wavy hair who was staring passively out the window. He gave a small chuckle when the boy jumped as he put away his bags. When he turned to look at him properly he realised he had dark grey eyes. James knew that there was a Pureblood family that contained these special features but he was tired and just wanted to sit down. He stretched out a hand to the boy.

"James Potter, pleased to meet you, may I sit here?"

**Sirius** stared at the messy haired tan boy who stood next to him, hazel eyes twinkling as he waited for Sirius answer. He was indeed a Potter, so he should've recognised Sirius' family traits. Then again, the Potter family were also known for being exceedingly oblivious. He gently took the boys hand and shook it, and just to be careful, replied

"Sirius. Sure, I don't think anyone else is going to"

The boy laid down on the seats in front of Sirius. They surveyed each other warily, but in a few moments where acting like they had known each other their whole lives. They cracked jokes and told stories the entire trip, only remembering to put their robes on when a very rude redhead and her greasy friend walked in to go to the toilet. Sirius knew that James would become aware of his heritage at the sorting, but was even more nervous as to whether they would remain friends if they were in different houses.


	3. Sorting: Sirius

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius slowly made his way up to the stool. He could not see James' reaction, but he sure heard the drawn in breath. Sitting down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The hat fell on his head and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Ah, the young Black."

The hats voice filled his ears, but he knew it wasn't moving up top, this conversation was for him and him alone. The hat laughed as it skimme through his thoughts and memories.

"Quite the rebel I see?" Sirius frowned, confused, and the hat gave another short laugh. Then the brim opened and it shouted out one word for all the hall to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent. Then, the Gryffindor ghost, Sr Nicolas, started to clap. The older students joined in and soon the Gryffindor table was screaming for him as loud as they had everyone else. Sirius grinned in relief as he took a seat. He glanced round at James to see his friend giving him a thumbs up and the biggest smile Sirius had ever received.

As the rest of the first years where called, the only ones Sirius recognised where the ones from his boat. This was because the first one to join him at the Gryffindor table was Frank Longbottom, who had become so exited he had fallen in the lake, nearly tipping the rest of them in as well. The others included 'Lupin, Remus' who was a small boy with mousy brown hair. He had seemed very shocked to be placed in Gryffindor. Along with 'Pettigrew, Peter' who got almost an even bigger shocked silence than Sirius. This was because he became the first **hat staller*** for the last 70 or so years. Then, a few after Pettigrew, James joined him at the table. He gave no mention towards Sirius' previous display of distrust and instead focused on talking about the future. That was the momen when Sirius knew he had made a friend for life.

_*** a hat staller is when someone's sorting takes more than five minutes. This is very rare and there are only a few cases of it happening.**_


	4. Sorting: Remus

**Notes: Just before I begin this chapter I would like to say something. For the first year I will include everyone's sorting but James. This is because, well, you can imagine what it when like. All that is really needed to be told is that he strode up to the stool, sure as anything and the hat placed him in Gryffindor almost before it touched his head.**

Remus stood nervously in the crowd as "Longbottom, Frank" got sorted into Gryffindor. And then McGonagall called out "Lupin, Remus". Peter whispered "Good Luck!" as Remus passed him. When he got to the stool the at nearly covered his eyes. There was silence, but he could feel the hat skimming his brain.

"A werewolf, I see?" Remus almost jumped of the stool. The hat laughed, "Don't worry kid, they can't hear me yet." Remus didn't relax. "You've had a traumatic past, Remus. One that could suit you perfectly for a certain house. However, your vast amount of knowledge at such a young age could make you perfect for Ravenclaw." Remus mulled this over as the hat did. Then, he felt the brim open up and the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus stayed stunned on us seat as the red clad table cheered and stomped their feet. As he was slightly pushed in that direction by McGonagal. Remus heard the hat whisper, "You've got heart kid. Trust me, you'll be fine."

**I know this chapter is allot shorter than Sirius' one but all of the extra bits apart from the sorting are listed in his chapter. This means there is no reason for me to go over them again for Remus.**


	5. Sorting: Peter

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter nervously made his way through the crowd and up to the stool. He could see Remus turn around and give his a small smile of luck from the Gryffindor table. Boy did Peter wish that he could join him. The hat fell over his eyes and the hall was blocked from view.

"Ah, Young Pettigrew." Peter almost gasped in shock as the hat spoke to him. It seemed to be rummaging through his brain, picking out all the nessicary information. It seemed to become helplessly muddled.

Before long it began muttering things, probably to itself, "Pureblood, but... Halfblood. Squib mother of course... Er... Hufflepuff? Perhaps, but... Slytherin could also fit?... No, doesn't seem like a very strong leader. Potential to be intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, but, alas, not quite up to the standards set..." the hat trailed of and Peter became increasingly more nervous, it had not taken this long for the others? Why could the hat just have yelled out his house like some others. The waiting was insane.

"Prephaps, you would belong in Hufflepuff... but... perhaps we could give Gryffindor a try? You do have great potential... if the right friends are made..." By now Peter was beginning to bear whispers from the hall outside the hat. It very obviously was not meant to take this long. Finally, the hat stopped muttering and spoke directly to him again. "Very confusing mind you have there, young man. You have so many possibilities that lay ahead f you. I have come to the conclusion that you will fit best and achieve more in the house of..." The brim opened up and it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter slowly stood up as the hall once more came into view, everyone was staring at him and the whisperes hadn't stopped. McGonagall nudged him towards the Gryffindor table and began to clap, starting the table off again, though not as enthusiastic as with the others. He took a seat next to Remus.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Remus leaned closer to him and whispered: "Your sorting took more than 5 minutes!" Peter just looked at him confusedly. Remus sighed and said: "It's a very rare occurrence that wizards named a Hat stall. It means that your personality doesn't fit as smothly into a certain house as everyone one else. Most people only take a few minuets. There are those like-"

He was cut of a the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers for "Potter, James" who, from the looks of their reaction and his face, had been sorted straight away. The noise dies down and Remus continued.

"There are those like Potter who fit so well into a certain house that it only takes a few seconds. Then there are those like me who take a bit longer because they have potential for two houses. Being a hat staller generally means that you have strong attributes for all the houses and so the hat struggles on finding the perfect or strongest one to place you in." Peter stared at him. "Wow, how did you know all that?"

Remus gingerly picked up a chicken drumstick from one of the silver plates in the middle of the table and shrugged. "I did a lot of research because my dad doesn't tell me much." Peter, took something fro one of the plates nearest himself which had filled itself with food.

"Huh," he said, taking a bite. "I couldn't, me and my mum live in a muggle village with no access to research facilities in general, not in the slightest wizard knowledge." He didn't notice the weird stare Remus gave him. "Perhaps I should visit the library in my free time."


	6. Remus Lupin

They were running down a corridor, they didn't have a clue which one, trying to get to charms. Suddenly, they bumped into a young boy in their year, nocking him, his books and them on the floor.

Standing up, they immediately apologised and started to pick p some of the scattered books. As they helped to boy up, Sirius realised it was Remus Lupin. They had been placed in the same dorm, along with Frank and the hat staller.

"Sorry, we may have got... slightly lost on our way to charms and we don't want to be late" James told him. Lupin looked up and smiled hesitantly. Sirius got a good look at his features for the first time. Lupin had a light complexion, mousy brown hair, bright green eyes and three scars running from the bottom right of his face almost all the way to the top left.

"It's ok" Lupin replied quietly, "I was on my way to charms aswell: it's just at the end of this corridor." Sirius and James thanked Remus and they started towards Charms.

On the way they started up a small conversation with him. At first, Remus was hesitant and distant, but as the day progressed and they spent more time together, he began to warm to them. By the time they got back to the dorm, it felt to Sirius as though he had known his two friends all his life. And he said so, in his letter to his younger brother that night. His younger brother who was at that moment sitting in his room, writing his own letter.

**Notes: I know that some of my chapters are quite short but I struggle with splitting chapters into two. I do apologise but as the years progress the chapters should get increasingly longer.**


	7. Peter Pettigrew

_**Sirius**_

A few weeks past and the only dorm mate still distant was Pettigrew, the hat staller. He and Remus talked occasionally as they had bonded over the sorting and them both being early risers. In fact, Sirius rarely saw Peter outside lessons. He rose earlier than Remus, disappeared down to breakfast before he and James woke up and, according to the notes he occasionally slipped Remus, spent all his spare time wandering the halls of Hogwarts, discovering hidden places to sit and be quiet. He also went to bed much later than anyone else and his bed was always well made when they woke up, so apart from the rare times when Remus woke to see Peter making his bed, they had no evidence that he slept at all.

But today started out differently. Instead of being left to sleep for long, Sirius found James and himself being woken up early by Remus and Frank. They began to complain but where silenced by the other two, who then pointed over to Pettigrew's bed. It was, as usual, empty. But... it was also void of most of the bedding. Then Sirius realised that they where pointing downwards, onto the floor. Pettigrew appeared to have moved his duvet and a few pillows onto the stone-cold floor and was sleeping peacefully.

They all tiptoed over to him and Sirius got a good look at him for the first time. He had a mop of gingery hair on his head that almost covered his eyes. His skin completion was around the same as Remus'. His eyes flickered open as Frank gently shook his shoulder and Sirius was almost stunned by the brilliance of his electric blue eyes. They widened in fright as he took in the people surrounding him on the floor. He slowly sat up.

"Peter," Remus asked kindly, "Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

Peter drew his knees up and stared at said floor. He mumbled something in response. Frank gently asked him to repeat it.

Pettigrew said: "The mattress was to... soft. I felt like i was going to sink into it." They all looked at each other in confusion. Remus stepped forwards. "I'll admit. It is unusually soft, but i much prefer it to the floor. How could you sleep on that instead?" Sirius knew that Remus was a half-blood and his family couldn't afford as much as Pureblood family's, but the Pettigrew's... "Aren't the Pettigrew family currently battling with the pure-blood directory to expand the Scared 28* to 29?" Sirius' eyes widened in realisation as Peter looked at him confusedly, then shrugged.

James, who like the others had been looking at Sirius and hadn't caught his shrug, widened his eyes and said slowly, "isn't this a standard Pure-blood mattress?" Sirius, who had been deep in thought, suddenly gasped. "You don't live with the Pettigrew's, do you?" Peter flinched at the sudden outburst an seemed to be struggling with how to answer.

Remus, who, up until this point, had been following the conversation quietly, caught onto Sirius, smacking his forehead. "Of course," everyone looked at him, "At the feast," He pointed at Peter, "You told me that you and your mother live in a muggle village. You also seem to have limited knowledge of the wizarding world, surely your mother would have told you the basics of Hogwarts, unless..." He trailed off and Sirius carried on from him, "Your mother wouldn't raise her only son alone in a muggle village if she had the choice. I am guessing that her parents kicked her out. But they would need a good reason to. It would have to be a good reason too..." Remus cut across him to finish, "And if you take all of the circumstances together and look at them, you see that the primary conclusion is that your mother..." At the same time, they turned to Peter and said, "Is a squib." Everyone was staring at them in both awe and confusion.

_**James** _looked at his best friends and said "Merlins' pants. How the hell did you to get that figured out?" They shrugged, but were very clearly, very pleased with themselves. He stared at the boy. The boy who lived in a run-down muggle house with a squib mother and barley enough money to keep them going. A boy who tried his hardest to be good at magic, purely to help his mother.

He crouched down and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged Peter Pettigrew, the Hat-staller, the boy who grew up with only stories of magic, the boy who was clearly unsure that the hat made the right choice. "I think," he whispered into the small boys' ear as he relaxed into the hug, "that you deserve to be recognised as a Gryffindor, more than any of us here." Peter stared at him. Then the other joined in the hug.

Remus stood back after a bit and said: "you know what I think?" they all shrugged. "I think that we should get breakfast." They all jumped up and saw the time. "Merlins' pants Remus." Sirius said, "its not going to take us that long to get ready!" Remus smiled. "No, but we should stop by the kitchens and ask the house elves for a different mattress." Peter grinned up at him whilst the others looked confused. "Remus, have you been sneaking around without us?" James said, jokingly putting on a mad face, "you're not allowed to use my cloak without me!" Remus laughed, then had to explain to Peter and Frank about James' invisibility cloak, before telling James that it had been Peter who found the entrance to the kitchens whilst hanging around the Hufflepuff common room.

***This is a reference to the sacred 28, who were, according to the author of the Pure-Blood Directory, the 28 British families that were still "Truly Pure-blood" by the 1930's. (I suggest that you look it up. It has some very interesting facts)**


	8. Moony Mishchief

It had been an amazing first year. But it was drawing to a close. Their group had come up with the name 'The marauders' because Remus had begun talking about his 'inner marauder' or his inner troublemaker. They were still working on what nicknames to use. Their pranks had been fun for Frank at the beginning of the year an he had even joined in on some. However, he was not as tight as the others (he was probably closest to Remus due to studies) and soon go tired of their scheming in the dorm and asked McGonagall to be moved when his bed became subject to one of their test subjects. She obliged.

Remus still left every month to visit his ill mother, although it always seemed to lead to him also becoming ill and having to stay in the hospital wing for a few days afterwards. Although, recently he had begun to noticeably get unwell before the visit and the James realised that that had always been the case. It was a week after one of his visits that James and Sirius were sat on Peters bed, the other two having been woken up by Sirius when he was sure Remus was asleep.

"So?" Peter asked. Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"So what?" James sighed and said

"He's asking for the reason you woke us mate." Sirius took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right." He looked kind of guilty as he said, "I… I've come up with a few suspicions about… Remus."

James looked at his best friend. He knew that Sirius was curious, but… Remus was one of their best friends.

"What do you mean?" he said finally.

"Well… when we were looking at the cycles of the moon in class, I noticed that for the past few months it had been a full moon when Remus went to visit his mother. This week it was as well. So I looked back over the last year and… they've all been on the full moon," Sirius hurried on, seeming like he wanted to get it all out in one breath, "and he always ends up in the hospital wing and, I mean, do we ever see him actually leave or come back?" Sirius finally finished, he looked at them. James dimly wondered what he wanted them to get from all that. Peter gasped. He looked accusingly at Sirius and said

"You can't just assume those things about people with strange habits!"

"But it makes sense! It connects all the dots!"

"What dots? What makes sense?" James asked, still confused about what the hell was going on.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Mate, I knew you where oblivious, but this is a stretch." James rolled his eyes at the tease. Sirius continued. "I was talking about… Lycanthropy." They both looked at James who wracked his brain before shrugging.

"Rings a bell, but I can't remember from what." Sirius stared at him,

"Merlin's pants James! Even Peter knows what lycanthropy is!" The smaller boy frowned, and Sirius winced at his words, "Sorry, insults, habit. Anyways," he took a deep breath, "Lycanthropy is the fancy name that was given to a… well…"

"A werewolf." A calm voice echoed across the dorm.

The three boys on the bed jumped. Remus had sat up and, looking at their shocked and guilty expressions, felt nauseous and wished he could lay back down. But he couldn't sit quiet any longer. They were his friends, surely, they would understand. Even if they hadn't believed it when they were talking on the bed, the tones they were using gave him a small spark of hope that if they knew they would accept him. Despite his inner turmoil, he managed to appear calm and his voice never wavered as he said,

"I heard you. Everything that was said." Sirius looked panic stricken and opened his mouth, but Remus spoke before he could. "Its fine, you happen to be…"

"I know," Sirius interrupted, James couldn't blame him, they poor boy looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment, "Overthinking things. Listen Remus, I'm so sorry, I should've- "

"I was going to say right"

James stared at Remus. They boy looked so calm and collected despite the terrifying thing he had just said. "So," Sirius whispered, "You mean you really are a… a…"

"Werewolf" This time it was Peter who interrupted. He stared at Remus, eyes wide, before his face split into a wide grin, "His nickname could be Moony!" They all stared as Peter proceeded to go over and hug an astonished Remus. James stood up an he and Sirius went to join the hug. Peter was so full of love; he was so accepting. James gave him an extra squeeze and silently hoped the small boy would never change.


	9. An-Anamaging-idea

A month before the end of first year, Sirius, James and Peter were all sitting in their dorm, looking out the window. They were watching Remus trudge along the school grounds, followed by Professor McGonagall. The figures reached the Whomping Willow, Professor McGonagall stopped it and Remus dissapered underneath. Once he was gone, the Professor released the tree and returned to the school.

Sighing, they moved away and sat in a circle on Remus' bed.

"We have to do something about this, we have to..." James waved his hand through the air, "Help him."

"Somehow" Peter added glumly. They all sighed again and sat in silence for a few minuets. Sirius suddenly jumped up, bouncing the other boys on the four poster bed.

"I've got it!" He whispered excitedly, setting back down on the duvet. "You know how McGonagll can turn into a cat and back at will?" The others nodded but looked confused.

"What has this got to do with helping Remus?" James asked. Sirius waved his hand in a shushing guesture.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." He said impatiently, "In Defence Against the Dark Art's, how Professor Manley told us that a Werewolf only attack's humans?" He was getting exitied, bouncing on the bed. "Well, if we can turn into animals then we can be with him during his transformation's!"

The other two just stared at him as he settled back down smugly.

"You mean, us..." James gestured at them all, "becoming Animagi?" Peter frowned.

"Isn't that seriously complicated magic?" When Sirius nodded, Peter looked worried, "How do you expect three eleven year olds to become fully fledged Animagi? How do you expect **me** to become an Animagi? Look what happen's to me with the simplest of spells!"

Sirius frowned, he hadn't counted on this. Then he smiled and moved to Peter.

"Don't worry," he said, "James and I will be there to help you! And maybe, just maybe your just such a powerful wizard that the simple spells we learn in first year are beneath you?" Peter didn't look very convinced and muttered,

"Yeah right" into the mattress, his voice dripping with sarcasm. But in the end, they all agreed to give it a try.

And so they entered the first stage of becoming an Animagi, the determination. However, they kept this a secret from Remus. This was because something could very easily go wrong and they knew he wouldn't want them taking that risk for him. James and Sirius sneaked into the library and found several books on Animagi in the restricted section. Then their first year ended. Each of them returning home with high spirits and anticipation to get back to Hogwarts for their second year. And even more mystery's and adventures.


	10. Second year: Slytherin troubles

Sirius felt Regulus grip his hand as they stood side by side on the platform. They arrived early, tradition, much unlike James family who always arrived almost as the train was leaving. Their parents turned to Regulus and double checked that he had everything and that he wasn't going to disappoint the family, blah blah blah. Sirius turned away and spotted Remus entering with a man he assumed was his father. He squeezed Regulus' hand before moving over to great his friend. Remus' eyes lit up when he spotted Sirius coming over and he said something to his father who simply shrugged as Remus turned to hug Sirius. They talked excitedly for a few minutes and Remus' father left.

Peter arrived on the platform a few minutes later with a woman he introduced as his mother. She had brown hair slightly tinted red and the same electric blue eyes as her son. It was getting close to 11 at this point so they decide to find a carriage. They said goodbye to Miss. Pettigrew and got on the train. The only carriage left was the last one, the one Sirius had met James in. They sat down and started to talk. The train pulled away and James entered their carriage, grinning with delight at seeing his friends again. Regulus appeared in the doorway and was ushered in and introduced. He was shy at first but quickly got friendly with them all, especially Peter, whom Regulus seemed to take an instant liking in. They only remembered to get changed because Remus kicked them all out of the carriage so he could get into his robes. They each took a turn changing before they could all go into the carriage at the same time again.

Sirius hugged Regulus before getting into the carriage with the others, waving as his brother made his way down to the boats on the lake. Remus gasped about the beautiful creatures pulling the carriages, confusing everyone else. Remus described the creatures to them, big black skeletal horses with wings. Sirius wracked his brain but couldn't remember any magical creature with that description. Peter gasped and then rummaged in his trunk until he pulled out Fantastic beasts and where to find them.

"I remember reading about a creature like that!" He exclaimed as he flicked through the book. "There!" He pointed at a page labelled 'Thestrals'. They were general seen as bad omens as they were invisible to everyone except those who had witnessed death. They all looked at Remus who frowned. Sirius hesitantly asked who he had seen die. Remus stared out of the carriage before sighing and answering.

"My mother." James frowned, confused. "But… you said… last year, you were going to see your mother who was sick?" Remus stared at him, before explaining that was the excuse his father had made him use for his full moon trips. They sat in silence for a while before leaning out of the carriage to marvel at the beauty of Hogwarts, the excitement for second year filling up the space once occupied by silence.

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Remus couldn't help noticing that Sirius was being uncharacteristically quiet and kept glancing towards the doors. He nudged James, who stopped talking and they all looked at Sirius until he looked up. Sirius jumped and nearly fell of the bench. He glowered at them, hoisting himself back onto the seat and told Remus it wasn't funny as the other two proceeded to fall off **their** benches laughing.

The doors to the hall opened and McGonagall strode in with the first years, shooting a look at the Gryffindor table as Peter and James scrambled to get back on the benches. They all waved as Regulus walked past and he gave them a small grin before quickly turning his attention to the sorting hat as the first person was called up.

"Black, Regulus"

The call came to soon, as was the curse of having a surname beginning with B. Regulus took a deep breath and strode up to the stall with the purpose that his parents had installed in him. He looked up and his sky grey eyes locked with his brothers dark grey, then the hat slid over his eyes.

"Ah ha." He didn't even flinch when the hat spoke suddenly in his ear. "The next Black, you are like your brother. Ah, but your much more cunning and, if I do say so, intelligent. You will fit quite nicely into the house of: SLYTHERIN" The hall erupted in cheers as the hat was plucked from Regulus' head. He stood up and made his way to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the gaze he knew Sirius was giving him from the other side of the hall. He sat down next to his cousins, Narcissa, Bella and Andromeda. Bella congratulated him coldly as Donna gave him a squeeze.

He talked with them for a few minutes before gathering up the courage to glance over to the Gryffindor table. Finding the Marauders, he stared at the back of his brother's head for a few minutes before realising someone had spotted him looking. Switching his gaze to Peter, he was startled at the intensity of his electric blue eyes. Regulus thought that Peter was going to tell Sirius and then Regulus would be embarrassed. But instead Peter just softly smiled at him, filling Regulus with warmth. He gently smiled back before breaking the eye contact and joining the conversation on his table again.

Sirius spotted Peter smiling over his shoulder and glance back to see Regulus laughing at something Narcissa had said. He took a deep breath in and focused on his food. This wouldn't change anything between them, he swore to himself, they would still be the brothers they always where. Deep down, he knew things had already started to shift.


	11. Animagi information

The problem now was not 'how are we going to help Remus', but 'how are we supposed to become Animagi'. But that was basically the same question. Sirius mulled it over in his head during history of magic. He and James joint Peter and Remus in the library during their free period, Remus seemed surprised but happy. Peter snuck them a glance and subtly nodded towards one of the sections in the further back of the library. Sirius smiled at him then wandered off in that direction and began browsing the books as he waited for James. Eventually, James escaped Remus' grip and snuck off to find the books with him, by which time Sirius had found two books and was browsing through them for anything that may help them figure out how it worked.

By the end of the period they had only found tips on how to finish the transformation. They left the library in defeat and made their way to charms.

After charms, Sirius approached McGonagall cautiously and asked about her Animagi transformation. She peered at him suspiciously before answering,

"I started the process in my seventh year, I was determined to breach the boundaries of transfiguration so I could understand the subject more. I already wanted the post of Transfiguration teacher you see." She proceeded to explain how she went to Dumbledore for advice on where to find books on how to transform and how to register herself with the ministry. It took her 3 years to perfect the transformation. She explained how she became an animagi.

Sirius remained silent as she explained all this. Once done she looked at him out of the side of her glasses and said, "You understand this is very dangerous and illegal if you don't register in the ministry. You cannot register until you are 17." Sirius nodded slowly, then posed the question, "If we were to need Mandrakes leaf for potions, were would we find them professor." McGonagall chuckled, Mandrakes leaf was one of the essentials for the animagi transformation, but how was she to know for sure they wanted it for that? He had said for potions. She raised her eyebrows at him before replying, "You may find them in Herbology house 3. For potions, of course" She said, knowing that it was for Remus. Sirius nodded quickly before rushing off to tell the others. McGonagall sighed but smiled as she watched him disappear round the doorway.

"You're sure?" James frowned, "She really told you?" Sirius smiled and nodded; he was so pleased with himself. Just then Peter returned from the green house clutching a bunch of yellowy leaves. Sirius turned his nose up,

"You sure those are the right leaves Pete?" Peter nodded, explaining the conversation he had with Professor Sprout. They sat in the dorm staring at the leaves for a few minutes. James wrinkled hi nose and questioned

"What do we have to do with these again?" Sirius frowned, then told them that McGonagall said to stick them to the roof of their mouth for a month before they can even start the process of making potions because it was an ingredient. James and Peter shared a look as Sirius picked up one of the small leaves, then sighed and picked up leaves of their own. _For Remus. _They all thought as they started preparing for the first stage.


End file.
